Cloud computing is increasingly common in modern software design. Software as a service is an implementation where a business client uses the functionality of software being executed by a service provider in the cloud. Specifically, the business client may issue a request to the software in the cloud. In response, the software executes tasks for the request and provides a result to the business client.